


Attempting to Be Perfect

by KawaiiNeko



Series: Riren Family [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNeko/pseuds/KawaiiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Levi!" I smiled as I ran up to him and hugged him, "Welcome home." He pat my back and kissed my forehead. "Are you feeling better today?" He asked as he hung his coat on the rack. "Oh, um about that." I said. Levi looked at me with a skeptical look. "I-I-" I chocked on my words. I don't know why this was so difficult to say. I know Levi would understand. "I'm pregnant." I breathed I out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I lied in bed with a horrible headache. My head pounded and I felt something creep up my throat. At that moment, I knew I needed to throw up again. I ran to the bathroom and let everything I ate spew into the toilet. I groaned as my head fell against the counter. I was in the house alone as of any other day. Levi was at work and I was left to clean and do the laundry. It gets pretty boring when you are alone the whole day, especially when you are sick.

This has been going on for 3 days now. Endless throwing up and headaches. Mikasa got worried and said that she would pick me up to take me to the doctor. Of course I said yes, cause I don't want to get any worse than I already am. I heard my phone ring on the bed and I got up after flushing the toilet. "Mikasa." I whined after picking up my phone. "Eren, unlock the door. I'm coming in." she said from the other line.

I shuffled out the room, into the hallway and downstairs to the front door. I swung it open and Mikasa was glaring at me. "You aren't even ready?! And you smell, go take a shower. We are going to be late for the appointment." she rambled. "Great to know my sister cares about me." I rolled my eyes and left her to her own thing. I gathered my clothes and headed to the shower.

-x-

I looked at it in disbelief. A positive. A fucking positive. "This is so exiting! Eren, you're going to be a mother!" Mikasa smiled. My eyes teared up as I thought about this. I was going to be a parent. "B-but, how will Levi take this? Will he not want the baby?" I asked. The doctor smiled at me and rested her hand on my knee. "Don't worry, you guys will be fine. I do need you to take weekly appointments though. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Thank you." I smiled back. When I dressed into my normal attire, Mikasa hugged me. "We need to get you pregnancy clothes." she said. "Mikasa! I don't need those yet. A-and do they even have pregnant clothes for a guy?!" I asked. "Yes, we can just fit you into women's wear. Do you want me to call Armin? I can if you want help." Mikasa encouraged. "No, I'm fine. We can when I get to that point."

"Ok." she sighed. I pat her back as a silent thanks as she drove me back to my apartment in the fucking huge ass building. "Im going to call mom and dad to tell them the news tonight when Levi gets home." I said, "I want to go out to dinner for a celebration."

"That sounds nice. Ooh, and how about a separate one for friends? You know, but like no drinking and bars." Mikasa said as she nodded her head. I sighed in happiness, "That would seem fine. Isn't Christa pregnant too? Oh god, two pregnant friends? We are losing our minds. I am a little young to be carrying a baby though. 23 and all, I shouldn't-" "Don't tell me you regret the baby!" Mikasa stopped the car, causing cars to honk at her and yell. "No! Mikasa, stop. Pay attention to driving!" I yelled.

"I was just saying that I should be enjoying life, I still have a lot to see." I said quietly. "But, you can enjoy life with a new addition. Eren, I don't want you to think like this. The baby should be your number one priority." Mikasa smiled. I nodded as she parked in the underground garage for the building.

-x-

"Ok, so you need to call me every week to see how you are doing." Mikasa said once we reached my apartment door. "I will. Thank you Mikasa." I said and hugged her. "You're welcome Eren. I love you." she answered as she kissed my cheek. "Love you too Mikasa. Bye." I closed the door.

I went up to my room and I giggled to myself. I was really pregnant. I'm going to have a child. The rest of the day was just me lounging around, eating things that would taste like alligator shit to other people, but was really good to me. I was painting an ocean on the balcony when I heard the front door open. It was just as late when Levi usually came home. It makes me sad to know that that will happen when I have to baby.

"Levi!" I smiled as I ran up to him and hugged him, "Welcome home." He pat my back and kissed my forehead. "Are you feeling better today?" He asked as he hung his coat on the rack. "Oh, um about that." I said. Levi looked at me with a skeptical look. "I-I-" I chocked on my words. I don't know why this was so difficult to say. I know Levi would understand. "I'm pregnant." I breathed I out.

I looked at his face and he hugged me so tight I couldn't breath. "Levi," I wheezed out, "You're squishing me." "Sorry," he said immediately as he pulled away, "I'm just so happy. We're going to be parents." I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. I was happy, Mikasa was happy, Levi was happy. "I know that this will be an amazing experience for both of us." I sniffed.

"I love you." Levi whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was going to be alright. I was exited.


	2. Chapter 2

During the past month, I was craving pickles and ice cream. It sounded so good. Levi seemed more overprotective than usual when we went out into public (considering he was a famous model) and even at home. I just got ready to go and get some groceries when my phone rang. The caller ID said it was my mom. "Hey mom." I said as I tied my shoes. "Hey honey, I was just wondering if you and Levi could come over to dinner tonight. I made soup." she said over the phone. "Oh, um I guess I could make it. I just have to call Levi. What time do you want us over?"

"Whenever you can. And I can give you pregnancy tips." my mom answered. "Ok then. I'll see you in a little bit since Levi is coming home in about an hour or so. Bye mom. Love you." I said. "Bye. See you soon." she said then hung up. I got up and opened the door to go get groceries that were needed for tomorrow night.

-x-

I looked down the vegetables isle and I found someone I did not expect to see. It was Jean. I haven't seen him in 2 years since he went back to Russia. "Jean!" I said as I ran up to him. "Eren?" He asked as he looked at me. I hugged him and I missed my best friend. He hugged me back as he sighed in my neck. "I haven't seen you in ages." he mumbled, "and you look so different."

"Have you told the others that you are back? Marco misses you." I smiled. "No, I haven't yet. Wow, when did you get married Eren?" Jean answered. I blushed as I looked at the ring. "Oh, actually last year. And I'm pregnant too." I said. "Really?! Oh man, congrats! Can't wait to see the little one. And whose the lucky man?"

"Levi Ackerman." I replied. "The famous model?! No, bruh, you're lying." he said. I just frowned at him. "I'm not lying Jean." I said as I pulled out my phone from my pocket and pulled up a picture of us sitting on a park bench. "Oh my god." Jean whispered. "He has been my man-crush forever."

I laughed and smiled warmly at him. "It was nice seeing you again Jean, but I have to finish shopping and get back home. Your number is still the same, right?" I said. "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too." he said and ruffled my hair. I lightly punched him in the shoulder as a payback. "Bye." "Bye Eren."  
"  
-x-

"Hey mom!" I greeted her at the front door and hugged her. She pushed me away after and hugged Levi. "How are my two sons doing?" She asked. "We're fine mom." I rolled my eyes. Levi wrapped a hand around my waist as I snuggled into him.

"Come inside, I know you guys have been waiting out here for too long."

-x-

I was already in bed by the time Levi got back from the shower. "Levi, I'm cold." I whined. "Come here then." he said and stretched his hands out for me. I snuggled into his chest and I practically purred. I was so comfortable. "Goodnight Eren." Levi said as he pat my head. "Goodnight Levi."

-x-

It has been 9 months since my pregnancy and you could already see the bump. It was really big and I rarely went out in public because of it. The doctor said I was already in trimester three and it should be a good week until I should expect the baby. Levi stayed home more often to take care of me and baby proof the place. There were no sharp corners anywhere and everything sharp was hidden away. There were 3 spare bedrooms in the apartment so we picked the one closest to our bedroom as the nursery. 

The walls were decorated pink and blue after we saw the heat scan that we were expecting a girl and a boy. They were twins. I was so exited after I heard the news, Mikasa came over straight away to help decorate. All my friends came over to help, I felt a little bad that I couldn't. The room was pretty big, so there was a tiny bookshelf, 2 cribs and one part of the room split. One side was pink and one side was blue. 

The blue side for the boy had a little green rug under the crib and I painted dinosaurs on the bottom of the wall. On the ceiling of the blue side were glow-in-the-dark stars and the wall had baby proof pictures hanging on them.

The pink side had a little purple rug under the the crib and little painted mermaids on the bottom of the wall, mimicking the other side. On the ceiling were glow-in-the-dark butterflies and the wall had (just like the other side) baby proof pictures hanging on the wall. In the corner is where the bookshelf went and a resting chair. That part was the "library" for the babies.

Everything fit in its place. The room was rid of the paint fumes for when the little ones arrived. I was just standing in the middle of the room, admiring the cute nursery. "Eren." Levi said from behind me. "Hm?" I asked. "Are you ready? You know, I'm really exited." he said as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my belly.

I giggled slightly when he started kissing my belly. "Levi!" I laughed. He kissed my cheek and went downstairs. "What are you doing?" I asked out of curiosity when I saw him looking through the closet. Maybe he was cleaning again. I shrugged and I went down the hallway. That's when I felt my water break.

I was rushed to the hospital after I yelled to Levi that my water broke. I started breathing heavily when the doctors started whisking me away into a room and I saw Levi looking back at me, worried. I felt so guilty that I had to leave him there for a while.

-x-

"One more push!" The doctor encouraged. I grunted in pain as I gave one more push. I've never felt anything so painful in my life. My baby boy was already born and I just pushed out my girl. I panted as I was done. Levi was holding my hand the whole time. When the nurse came back with both of my children, I started tearing up. They were both so beautiful.

Levi took the boy and I took the girl. "They are so cute." I smiled. "They are both very healthy." The doctor said. "Congratulations on the twins." She clapped. I sighed as I heard they were both healthy.

"What do you want to name them?" Levi asked. "I was thinking Amber for the girl. Do you agree?" I asked. "You are the mother. Its all up to you." he smiled and kissed my forehead. "Ok, Amber and Nathan. How about that? I think they are both very cute names."

"They are perfect." Levi agreed. "Then it's settled, " I nodded, "Amber and Nathan."


End file.
